


Kill It With Fire! (Or Maybe Knives)

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Knives, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: The sides learn about a special talent of Virgil's the same day they learn about one of his fears.





	Kill It With Fire! (Or Maybe Knives)

Roman had been doing some sketching when he heard it. A shriek of pure terror echoed through the mindscape. Instantly, he dropped his sketchbook and ran for the source.

As he raced down the hall towards the kitchen, Logic and Morality also came running out of their rooms. That meant Anxiety had been the one who’d screamed. Roman increased his speed. The darker side hated showing fear or distress, so for him to scream like that, well, Roman was dreading what he might find.

As he burst into the kitchen, there was a sudden blur going past his face, and then a thunk. Confused and still trying to calm his racing heart, Roman looked at the wall. There was now a knife imbedded in it. Actually there were several knives imbedded in it.

“Did I get it?” Anxiety hissed from where he was perched on the counter, and holding the knife block like a stuffed animal?

“Get what?” Logic asked, sounding just as confused as Roman.

“The spider!” Anxiety all but shrieked, “Did I get it this time?”

Wondering if he had perhaps slipped into daydream mode without realizing it, Roman walked over to the knife and peered at it. And indeed, it was pinning a rather large spider to the wall.

“Ah, yes,” he said slowly, “The spider’s dead, but how did you…?”

“What does it look like, Princey,” Anxiety scoffed, “I threw a knife at it.”

“Apparently several knives,” Morality said, having wandered over to Roman to look at them. “That’s going to need some fixing.”

“Sorry about that,” Anxiety grumbled, “Normally I would have gotten it on the first throw, but I’m not used to these knives, so it took a couple tries.”

“You have still neglected to explain exactly how you became so proficient at knife throwing in the first place,” Logic cut in. “It seems an odd skill to master.”

Anxiety shrugged. “I just got really bored one day, and I thought it seemed cool, so I kept at it. Also you’re sure that spider’s completely dead, right? It hasn’t resurrected itself like the unholy demon it is?”

“That’s not physically possible,” Logic said, looking at Anxiety in askance.

“Look all I’m saying is that spiders are some kind of satanic pit spawn, and I would not put it past them, okay” Anxiety retorted.

Roman couldn’t help but to laugh.

“I have to say, Anxiety,” he said, “I had no idea you were so scared of spiders.”

Anxiety pointed one of his remaining knives at Roman.

“If you so much as think about using this against me, I’ll put a knife through you next,” he threatened.

“Ok, let’s not get crazy,” Morality said, stepping between the two of them. “No one is throwing a knife at anyone right now. In fact, let’s just put all the knives back in the knife block where they belong. Anxiety, maybe you can show off your skills later.”

“Yeah, fine,” Anxiety grumbled, slipping off the counter, finally letting go of the block.

Roman turned his head away, so the others couldn’t see him smirking. He had to admit, while hearing Anxiety scream had terrified all of them, in hindsight, this whole thing was pretty hilarious. There was no way he was going to let this go.

And who knows, perhaps he’d see if he could get some lessons. It was always good to learn a new skill, and Anxiety was right about one thing. Knife-throwing was in fact very cool.

“Wait, you did say the spider was dead right?”

“Yes, Anxiety, it’s dead.”

“Oh thank god.“

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
